Forum:RoyboyX Ban Review
It has been one year since RoyboyX's ban from Wikitroid, and so as promised we are now proceeding with a review of his ban. Review begins: 30 March 2013 Discussion and non-admin voting has ended as of 20 April 2013. Admin voting and review ends: 27 April 2013 The review has ended, with these results: Unban RoyboyX with the following restrictions: 1, 3, 4, 5, 6. Please do not modify this page further. Diff of RoyboyX's acceptance of unban terms. Note: The extra week for admin voting is intended for admins to review the discussion and non-admin votes and then cast their own votes, taking into account the discussions and such. The final decision will be made after admin voting concludes. Note that only administrators can edit this page as it is administrators' opinions that will be binding in this review. If you are not an administrator, you are still welcome to vote in the non-admin section below and your opinion will be taken under advisement, but only administrators' opinions and votes will be counted in the end. Non-admins may also freely partake in the discussion. For a review of Roy: ( / /Blocks) Admin Voting Section The voting phase of the review will be a simple majority vote. Start at the top (section 1) and work your way down; vote in all sections (for example, if you vote to extend the ban, you can still have a vote in restrictions). To vote, sign your name using an asterisk, a hash sign, and four tildes under the item that you are voting in support for (e.g., *# ~~~~). There are no "oppose" votes per se; instead, vote for the item with an opposing viewpoint. You may change your votes freely until the close of the review, just remember to remove your old vote first. As a reminder, this is the binding voting section for administrators. If you are not an administrator, vote in the non-binding section below. Section 1: Ban/unban *'Extend the ban' against RoyboyX. With your vote, indicate when you want the next ban review to take place (or never). Continue to the next section. *#TheMG {talk/ } (never) *'Unban' RoyboyX. Continue to the next section. PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) Section 2a: Restrictions and conditions to unban Only vote in this section if you voted to unban RoyboyX above. *Unban with no restrictions. Continue to the next section. *Unban with restrictions. Continue to the next section. PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) Section 2b: Restrictions Only vote in this section if you voted to unban with restrictions above. You may either vote for a restriction already listed here, or list a new restriction that you propose and vote for it. Vote for as many or as few restrictions as you wish. Majority here will be calculated out of all the admins that voted for an unban with restrictions; any restriction with more than a 50% majority will be applied if unban with restrictions is also chosen by majority. Note that these restrictions would be conditions of unbanning; violation of them would lead to an instant re-banning. *Permanent, unconditional limitation to one user account. PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) *Topic ban limitation to only editing articles that primarily concern canon or non-canon elements of the Metroid series. Among the articles that are forbidden in this restriction are those dealing with the Metroid fandom. *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *Permanent, unconditional bar from seeking administrator or any higher user right, including bot flags. RoyboyX is only to be eligible for rollback or patroller through the normal channels. Should he receive an elevated user right from Wikia, such as VSTF, RoyboyX will be required to recuse himself from using those rights on Wikitroid. PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) *RoyboyX is barred from participating in any community discussions on forking or moving the wiki, since this is what caused the actions that lead to his indefinite ban in the first place. PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) *Conditions and restrictions regarding RoyboyX's unban will follow the Wikitroid name through any and all forks and moves. PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) *Final unban: Should RoyboyX be indefinitely banned again by admin consensus, no further appeals will be considered or unban reviews performed. Likewise, timed bans should be used except for the most serious offenses, and indefinite bans should not be placed without admin consensus except in the most exceptional circumstances (and will still even then be subject to approval by admin consensus after-the-fact). PASSED *#'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) *#[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *#--''The Exterminator'' (talk • • )